


The Wild Thing

by LJMouse



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 67
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJMouse/pseuds/LJMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story told via emails. </p><p>The clan thinks Elisa and Goliath should *ahem* get together. Matters spin out of control when their friends and enemies see the clan's messages.</p><p>Note: I thought this story was lost when the Pit deleted all the email addresses and stripped the formatting from the story, retroactively, about ten years after I posted it. (This originally written in the mid to late 1990s.) The email addresses are actually part of the story and the formatting was critical. The end result was an incomprehensible mess. I JUST realized it was also posted on another archive, and so, it is back from the dead. </p><p>Each "chapter" is an email.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Subject: Well?

**Author's Note:**

> From: Brooklyn@xanacorp.com  
> To: Lexington@xanacorp.com

So do you think they're doing it?  
  
Brook


	2. Subject: Re: Well?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Lexington@xanacorp.com  
> To: Brooklyn@xanacorp.com

Who, Elisa and Goliath or Xanatos and Owen?  
  
_> >So do you think they're doing it?_  
  
Lex


	3. Subject: Re: Re: Well?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Brooklyn@xanacorp.com  
> To: Lexington@xanacorp.com

Xanatos and Owen? Ewwwwwww. That's just wrong and perverse, man.

Elisa and Goliath, dummy. 

Brook


	4. Subject: Re: Re: Re: Well?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Lexington@xanacorp.com  
> To: Brooklyn@xanacorp.com  
> CC: Angelagargoyle@hotmail.com

_> >Elisa and Goliath, dummy._

I dunno. Maybe Angela knows. Angela? We're trying to decide if our fearless leader is doing the wild thing.

_> >Xanatos and Owen? Ewwwwwww. That's just wrong and perverse, man_

Owen did say that 'service was its own reward', didn't he?

\-- Lex


	5. Subject Re: Fearless Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Angelagargoyle@hotmail.com  
> To: Brooklyn@xanacorp.com, Lexington@xanacorp.com

_> >We're trying to decide if our fearless leader is doing the wild thing._  
  
Well, I just asked Elisa. She turned several shades of red and told me they're not. So make of that what you will.  
  
_> >>>Xanatos and Owen? Ewwwwwww. That's just wrong and perverse, man_  
  
_> >And Owen did say that 'service was its own reward', didn't he?_  
  
Come on! I'd sooner believe Demona and Macbeth were Doing It. Owen? Does he even know how?  
  
Angela


	6. Subject: Please see attached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Owen.Burnett@xanacorp.com  
> To: Fearlessleader-Xanatos@xanacorp.com

Xanatos, I pulled a copy of this off our mail servers. As you requested, I am making you aware of any and all interesting communications sent or received by our guests. Please see attached:

**Attachment 1:**

 

> From: Angelagargoyle@hotmail.com
> 
> To: Brooklyn@xanacorp.com, Lexington@xanacorp.com  
>   
> Subject: Re: Fearless Leader  
>   
> >>We're trying to decide if our fearless leader is doing the wild thing.  
>   
> Well, I just asked Elisa. She turned several shades of red and told me they're not.  
> So make of that what you will.
> 
>   
> >>>>Xanatos and Owen? Ewwwwwww. That's just wrong and perverse, man  
> >>And Owen did say that 'service was its own reward', didn't he?
> 
>   
> Come on! I'd sooner believe Demona and Macbeth were Doing It. Owen? Does he even know how?
> 
> Angela


	7. Subject: Re: Please see attached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Fearlessleader-Xanatos@xanacorp.com  
> To: Owen.Burnett@xanacorp.com

_> >Owen? Does he even know how?_

Well, Puck certainly does. ;-)

\-- Your Fearless Master


	8. Subject: Service is its own reward, indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Puck  
> To: Fearlessleader-Xanatos@xanacorp.com

 

 _> >Well, Puck certainly does. ;)_  
  
Wheeeeee! And so does your lady wife!  
  
Puck


	9. Subject: Threesomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Fearlessleader-Xanatos@xanacorp.com  
> To: Owen.Burnett@xanacorp.com

Well, yes. Why did you think I married her?

_> >>>Well, Puck certainly does. ;)_  
  
_> >Wheeeeee! And so does your lady wife!_  
  
David


	10. Subject: Oooh, Look What I Found!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Lexington@securemail.com  
> To: Brooklyn@securemail.com

Hey Brooklyn! Look what I pulled off the mail servers at Xanacorp!

>   
>    
>  **From: Fearlessleader-Xanatos@xanacorp.com**
> 
> **To: Owen.Burnett@xanacorp.com**
> 
> **Subject: Re: Please see attached  
>  **  
> _> >Owen? Does he even know how?_  
>   
> Well, Puck certainly does. ;)  
>   
> \-- Your Fearless Master  
>   
>  **To: Fearlessleader-Xanatos@xanacorp.com**
> 
> **From: Puck**
> 
> **Subject: Service is its own reward, indeed  
> **
> 
> _> >Well, Puck certainly does. ;)_  
>   
> Wheeeeee! And so does your lady wife!  
>   
> Puck  
>    
>  **To: Owen.Burnett@xanacorp.com**
> 
> **From: Fearlessleader-Xanatos@xanacorp.com  
>   
>  Subject: Threesomes  
>   
>  **Well, yes. Why did you think I married her?  
>  ****  
> _> >>>Well, Puck certainly does. ;)_  
>  _> >Wheeeeee! And so does your lady wife!_  
>   
> David


	11. Subject: Re: Gross!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Brooklyn@securemail.com  
> To: Lexington@securemail.com

Ew. Thank you for that image, brother mine. I'll have you know I was eating.

  
Brook


	12. Subject: Re: Re: Look What I Found!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Lexington@securemail.com  
>  To: Brooklyn@securemail.com  
> CC: Angela@securemail.com

**_> >_ ** _Ew. Thank you for that image, brother mine. I'll have you know I was eating._

You're so welcome.  
  
Now, in all seriousness, what are we going to do about Elisa and Goliath?  
  
Lex


	13. Subject: Re: Elisa and Goliath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Brooklyn@securemail.com  
> To: Lexington@securemail.com

_> >what are we going to do about Elisa and Goliath?_

Do what?  
  
Brooklyn


	14. Subject: Re: Re: Elisa and Goliath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Angela@securemail.com  
> To: Lexington@securemail.com, Brooklyn@securemail.com, Broadway@securemail.com

_> >what are we going to do about Elisa and Goliath?_  
  
Lexington's right. We need to do something!

Those two love each other. But I think Father's scared he's going to hurt her -- emotionally, you know -- or that she doesn't want him. And after what Mother did to him, I think he's a little gunshy, too.  
  
But all you have to do is  _watch_  her sometimes. She loves him. Gods! does she love him. But she's not going to make a move because -- oh, I don't know why. Maybe she's scared of what her family will think.  
  
Angela


	15. Subject: Fwd: Re: Re: Elisa and Goliath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Derek-Talon@hotmail.com  
> To: Lexington@securemail.com  
> CC: Brooklyn@securemail.com, Broadway@securemail.com, Angela@securemail.com

Huh. I figured they already were doing the wild thing. Elisa's mad about Goliath.   
  
Beth approves. Mom approves. Dad doesn't approve of  _anyone_  my sisters date, but that doesn't have anything to do with the wing thing. Aunt Agnes would have kittens, but in the interest of keeping feline offspring to a minimum in this family, I propose we simply not tell her.  
  
Goliath's a vast improvement over her last boyfriend, anyway.   
  
Talon


	16. Subject: Fwd: Re: Re: Elisa and Goliath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Angela@securemail.com  
> To: Derek-Talon@hotmail.com  
> CC: Brooklyn@securemail.com, Broadway@securemail.com, Lexington@securemail.com

_> >Goliath's a vast improvement over her last boyfriend, anyway. _  
  
Last boyfriend?   
  
Angela


	17. Subject: Elisa's Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Derek-Talon@hotmail.com  
> To: Angela@securemail.com  
> CC: Brooklyn@securemail.com, Broadway@securemail.com, Lexington@securemail.com

_> >>Goliath's a vast improvement over her last boyfriend, anyway. _

_> >Last boyfriend?_  
  
Yeah. Tony Dracon. Back in high school. Those two have history, and he’s lucky I didn’t break his nose for him.

  
So I'm assuming by this line of questioning that ya'll have -- oops, gotta go. Library's opening in a few minutes, I'd better fly before someone sees me.   
  
Talon


	18. Subject: Elisa's Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Matt-Bluestone@nypd.com  
> To: Angela@securemail.com  
> CC: Brooklyn@securemail.com, Broadway@securemail.com, Lexington@securemail.com

This is Derek, I'm borrowing Matt's e-mail account. As I started to say, I'm assuming you've established that they're not doing the wild thing. And I think Angela's assessment is dead on. So I propose we meddle and do something about that. I'll take on Goliath -- Angela, you want to work on Elisa?

  
First guy she's ever been interested in that I  _like_. She's not allowed to chicken out. And if he breaks her heart, I'll break his  _head._  
  
Talon


	19. Subject: Elisa's Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Matt-Bluestone@nypd.com  
> To: CC: Brooklyn@securemail.com, Broadway@securemail.com, Lexington@securemail.com, Angela@securemail.com, Talon-Derek@hotmail.com

And this is Matt. And count me in. The girl  _needs_  to get laid. She told me to shut-the-f-up today and all I did was mention that King Arthur belonged to the Illuminati. (It's true, Arthur told me so.)  
  
Bluestone


	20. Subject: Secure Mail Industries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Sevarious@nightstone.com  
> To: Dominique-Destine@nightstone.com

Oh Demona my dear, you remember that ISP that we bought as part of a package to get the Secure Bionics Company? Well, I was looking on their email server, and lookit what I found ...

  
Attachment 1:

>   
>  **From: Matt-Bluestone@nypd.com**
> 
> **To: Angela@securemail.com**
> 
> **CC: Brooklyn@securemail.com, Broadway@securemail.com, Lexington@securemail.com**  
>   
>  Subject: Elisa's Boyfriend  
> 
> 
> This is Derek, I'm borrowing Matt's e-mail account. As I started to say, I'm assuming you've established that they're not doing the wild thing. And I think Angela's assessment is dead on. So I propose we meddle and |do something about that. I'll take on Goliath -- Angela, you want to work on Elisa?  
>   
> First guy she's ever been interested in that I  _like_. She's not allowed to chicken out. And if he breaks her |heart, I'll break his  _head.  
>    
> _ Talon


	21. Subject: Damn her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Dominique.Destine@nightstone.com  
> To: Sevarious@nightstone.com

Got any projects that need subjects?  
  
Demona


	22. Subject: Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Sevarious@nightstone.com  
> To: Dominique.Destine@nightstone.com

Hon, as a matter of fact, I do. Howsabout a suspended animation project?

  
Anton


	23. Subject: Re: Sleeping Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Dominique.Destine@nightstone.com  
> To: Sevarious@nightstone.com

Send the requisition to my office for whatever funding you need. The only caveat I have is that you test a long term suspended animation project, if you know what I mean. 

  
Demona


	24. Subject: Project Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Matt.Bluestone@nypd.com  
> To: Angela@securemail.com, Lexington@securemail.com, Brooklyn@securemail.com, Broadway@securemail.com, Talon-Derek@hotmail.com, Maggie-Cat@hotmail.com, Beth.Maza@nau.edu, macbeth@the-real-king.com

Okay, here's the game plan I think we came up with on that conference call last night. I just wanted to email everyone so we're all firm on what we need to do.

  
1\. I'm going to remind the big guy that it's Elisa's birthday in two days, and tell him that Elisa's had a rough week -- which is true, incidentally; every nut in the city seemed to chose this week to commit a weird crime -- and suggest that he take her out somewhere, just him, rather than plan a big party.   
  
2\. Angela, Talon, Beth, you're going to work on Elisa. Angela, you're going to tell Elisa how much Goliath cares about her. Talon, you're going to make sure you think she knows you approve. Beth, you're going to casually ASK her about her boyfriend.  
  
3\. Brooklyn, Lex, Broadway, you're going to gang up on Goliath and make sure he takes roses and champagne for her birthday if you have to sit on him and make him cry uncle first. 

4\. Mac, thanks for agreeing to help. You're going to buddy up with that friend you mentioned, the rich guy in Gotham, to keep the criminal element hunkered down for several hours. The last thing we need is for Elisa to get a call from work just when things are getting real.   
  
So -- on your mark, get set, go start Project Cupid!  
  
Bluestone


	25. Subject: Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Goliath@securemail.com  
> To: Elisa.Maza@nypd.com

My Dearest Elisa,

  
Your partner has advised me that it is your birthday tomorrow. I understand if you already have plans, but if you do not, would you like to meet me on the Aeryie Building's tallest tower for dinner? Broadway has volunteered to cook, and Owen somehow determined that it was your birthday and has provided a bottle of champagne for the meal as an, I quote, 'small token of Xanatos's regret for all his errors in the past.'  
  
I should like to see you again; we so seldom have time to spend together these days. And with all due respect -- you work too hard.  
  
With affection,  
  
Goliath


	26. Subject: Re: Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Elisa.Maza@nypd.com  
> To: Goliath@securemail.com

  
Goliath, I'd love to meet you for dinner.  
  
By the way, is it just me or is everyone acting weird? I figured at first that my family was planning a surprise party like they do every year. But I suppose they've just forgotten. ;);););)  
  
Elisa


	27. Subject: Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Beth.Maza@nau.edu  
> To: Elisa.Maza@nypd.com

  
Hi Elisa!

Just thought I'd drop you a line to let you know how things are going here. I just got an 'A' on biology test and we went hiking up the San Francisco Peaks.

So how's that boyfriend of yours doing?  
  
Beth


	28. Subject: Re: Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Elisa.Maza@nypd.com  
> To: Beth.Maza@nau.edu

  
What boyfriend? If you mean Jason, he turned out to be a homicidal fanatic out to kill my friends. But he's getting better.   
  
Elisa


	29. Subject: Re: Re: Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Beth.Maza@nau.edu  
> To: Elisa.Maza@nypd.com

No, not Jason. Tall, dark and brooding with wings. You know, the one we can't tell Auntie Agnes about for fear that Maggie won't be the only mother of felines in the family.  
  
Beth


	30. Subject: Hey idiot child!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Stonefriend@hotmail.com  
> To: Beth.Maza@nau.edu

  
_**BETH!!!**_

  
Forget Agnes! I can't tell my  _boss_ about Goliath either so I'd appreciate you not emailing me at work about him!  
  
Your pissed sister,  
Elisa


	31. Subject: Re: Hey idiot child!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Beth.Maza@nau.edu  
> To: Stonefriend@hotmail.com

  
Sorry. But how is he?  
  
Beth


	32. Subject: Re:Re: Hey idiot child!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Stonefriend@hotmail.com  
> To: Beth.Maza@nau.edu

Goliath is not my boyfriend. He is, however, fine. We're having dinner together tonight.  
  
Elisa


	33. Subject: Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Beth.Maza@nau.edu  
> To: Stonefriend@hotmail.com

  
_> >Goliath is not my boyfriend. _  
  
So does this mean he's fair game, then?  
  
Beth


	34. Subject: Re: Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Stonefriend@hotmail.com  
> To: Beth.Maza@nau.edu

Touch a hair on his head and die, idiot child!  
  
Elisa

  
_> >>>Goliath is not my boyfriend. _  
  
_> >So does this mean he's fair game, then?_


	35. Subject: Re:Re: Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Beth.Maza@nau.edu  
> To: Stonefriend@hotmail.com

 

I knew it! I knew it! Nyah! So what's it like to kiss someone with fangs?

>>Touch a hair on his head and die, idiot child!

Mmmmmm ... gorgeous, gorgeous, long black hair ... mmmm, yummy .... you always did like the ones with long hair ...

In all seriousness, sis, I like him. He's good for you. And he sure beats that long-haired little bastard you were dating in high school! 

Beth

 


	36. Subject: Re: Re: Re: Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Stonefriend@hotmail.com  
> To: Beth.Maza@nau.edu

He's not my boyfriend, really. He's just ... a very good friend. We can't be anything more than that, obviously. Can't you just see Dad's reaction?  
  
Elisa  
  



	37. Subject: Re:Re: Re: Re: Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Beth.Maza@nau.edu  
> To: Stonefriend@hotmail.com

What do you care what Dad thinks? You never did before. And hell, he's an improvement over Tony. Dad's gotta see that. 

  
Beth


	38. Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Stonefriend@hotmail.com  
> To: Beth.Maza@nau.edu

Oh, by the way, he's a good kisser.  
  
Elisa


	39. Subject: Re:Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To: Stonefriend@hotmail.com  
> From: Beth.Maza@nau.edu

**  
> >Oh, by the way, he's a good kisser.  
  
**Who, Goliath or Dracon?  
  
Beth

 


	40. Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To: Beth.Maza@nau.edu  
> From: Stonefriend@hotmail.com

>>Who, Goliath or Dracon?

Oh, both. But Goliath has a better butt.  
  
Elisa


	41. Subject: I think they're up to something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Stonefriend@hotmail.com  
> To: Goliath@securemail.com  
> 

Hey Goliath, has everybody been acting _REALLY_ weird, or what?

Angela made a point of catching me before work and telling me that you really, wink-wink, like me. My sister keeps bugging me about, 'how you're doing.' And Derek told me point blank that he approves of you. I smell a conspiracy, big guy.

Elisa

P.S. -- I'm going to kiss you again when I see you. *evil grin*


	42. Subject: Re: I think they're up to something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To: Stonefriend@hotmail.com  
> From: Goliath@securemail.com

 

I do believe that they are matchmaking. The trio threatened to tickle me if I didn't bring you flowers. Not, of course, that I wasn't planning to do so anyway. What do you propose that we do about this?

Goliath


	43. Subject: Re: Re: I think they're up to something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Stonefriend@hotmail.com  
> To: Goliath@securemail.com

**_> >_** _The trio threatened to tickle me if I didn't bring you flowers._  
  
You're ticklish? Hmmm ....   
  
Give me a call on my cell phone when you wake up tonight. I've got an evil idea for how to take advantage of this. They deserve a lesson in why they shouldn't meddle ...  
  
Deviously yours,  
Elisa  
  



	44. Subject: Well, that went over like a lead balloon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Brooklyn@securemail.com  
> To: Lexington@securemail.com, Broadway@securemail.com, Angela@securemail.com, Maggie-cat@hotmail.com, Derek-Talon@hotmail.com, Beth.Maza@nau.edu

So that worked wonderfully. Note the sarcasm. Goliath dropped to one knee and tried to give Elisa those damned flowers in the Great Hall, and she dashed them out of his hand, started sobbing, and told him, "I TOLD you I'm not interested in a romantic relationship! Can't you get that through that thick skull of yours? If you can't keep this friends only, I never want to see you again!" And I think she called him a bastard, too. And he pointed out that he couldn't be a bastard; the term's not applicable to gargoyles.  
  
And then she stomped off. And Goliath snarled and stomped off the other way and flew off and I haven't see him all night. He's probably off brooding somewhere.   
  
Glumly,  
Brooklyn  
  



	45. Subject: Where are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Goliath@securemail.com  
> To: Stonefriend@hotmail.com

My Beloved Elisa,

I thought we were going to meet at your apartment? I tried your phone when you were not there; I just got your voice mail.

Looking forward very much to that promised kiss,

With love (and humor!)  
Goliath


	46. Subject: Elisa? Please let me know you're okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Goliath@securemail.com  
> To: Elisa.Maza@nypd.com

You never responded to my email last night, and I'm most worried now. 

With deepest affection and concern,  
Goliath


	47. Subject: In Regards To The Whereabouts of Elisa Maza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Goliath@securemail.com  
> To: Derek-Talon@hotmail.com, Matt.Bluestone@nypd.com

I am writing you to ask if either of you have seen Elisa recently. I have not seen her in two days and her cat was not fed. I fear something ill may have befallen her.

With concern,  
Goliath


	48. Subject: My sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Derek-Talon@hotmail.com  
> To: Goliath@securemail.com, Matt.Bluestone@nypd.com

Actually, from what I understand, my sister told you to buzz off and that she wasn't interested in you. So buzz. It's none of your business where she's at, as far as I'm concerned. 

If she wants to be left alone, you sure as hell better leave her alone or we'll find out just who's the better warrior. 

Talon


	49. Subject: Elisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Matt.Bluestone@nypd.com  
> To: Goliath@securemail.com, Derek-Talon@hotmail.com

Goliath, we just filed a missing person's report. Elisa never reported to work last night, and she was supposed to. 

Any chance she's not just real upset at you and playing hooky somewhere? We heard from Brooklyn about what happened at the castle. I'm with Derek, by the way -- I don't have claws or wings, but I'll figure out a way to kick your tail anyway if you don't leave her alone. Don't think I won't.

Matt


	50. Subject: Re: Elisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Goliath@securemail.com  
> To: Derek-Talon@hotmail.com, Matt.Bluestone@nypd.com

There is no chance that Elisa is hiding from the world solely because of something I said, and I would also observe that is not how she would react were she truly angered. She's more likely to, ah, I believe the term is 'whoop ass,' if she is upset.

Elisa and I are on quite good terms, and she is not and never was mad at me. Elisa has superb acting skills. 

Derek, if you'll rouse the labyrinth, I'll get the clan to searching. Matt, please keep me posted on any developments that might turn up.

With much concern and fear,  
Goliath


	51. Subject: Luck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Matt.Bluestone@nypd.com  
> To: Goliath@securemail.com, Brooklyn@securemail.com, Angela@securemail.com, Broadway@securemail.com, Derek-Talon@hotmail.com, Maggie-Cat@hotmail.com, Clawguy@hotmail.com  
> CC: Fearlessleader-Xanatos@xanacorp.com, Owen.Burnette@xanacorp.com

Anyone have any luck or news? It's been three days now.

The department's not got a clue, though they agree with me that this may have been an organized conspiracy against her. She has so many enemies we don't even know where to start, though, and they don't even know about ALL the possibilities! They're stuck on investigating Dracon's goons and a few dozen other ordinary bad guys she's put away. 

I'm really worried. We've got boats sweeping the river now.


	52. Subject: Re: Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Owen.Burnette@xanacorp.com  
> To: Goliath@securemail.com, Brooklyn@securemail.com, Angela@securemail.com, Broadway@securemail.com, Derek-Talon@hotmail.com, Maggie-Cat@hotmail.com, Clawguy@hotmail.com, Fearlessleader-Xanatos@xanacorp.com, Matt.Bluestone@nypd.com

I have no news here, except to observe that her kidnappers are shielding against the scrying of her location. The Puck has been attempting to locate her, without success. The presence of magical warding does limit the field of possibilities somewhat, though not as much as I would like. She is not, however, deceased. This, he could detect.

However, I might like to point out that Secure Mail is owned by Nightstone Enterprises. I understand the clan's concern about using Xanacorp mailboxes for e-mail, but might I suggest that if you do not trust us, you at least use another provider such as Hotmail?

Of course, Xanacorp does not have a spam problem. The Puck has ... ways ... of dealing with spammers. 

Owen


	53. Subject: Re: Elisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Brooklyn@xanacorp.com  
> To: Owen.Burnette@xanacorp.com, Goliath@xanacorp.com, Angela@xanacorp.com, Broadway@xanacorp.com, Derek-Talon@hotmail.com, Maggie-Cat@hotmail.com, Clawguy@hotmail.com, Fearlessleader-Xanatos@xanacorp.com, Matt.Bluestone@nypd.com

  
Okay, who here thinks that Demona's behind this shit with Elisa disappearing?

Even if she's not, I'm thinking she needs her butt kicked again on general principles. Who's with me?

Brooklyn


	54. Subject: Re: Re: Elisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Goliath@xanacorp.com  
> To: Owen.Burnette@xanacorp.com, Brooklyn@xanacorp.com, Angela@xanacorp.com, Broadway@xanacorp.com, Derek-Talon@hotmail.com, Maggie-Cat@hotmail.com, Clawguy@hotmail.com, Fearlessleader-Xanatos@xanacorp.com, Matt.Bluestone@nypd.com

If Demona has harmed one hair on Elisa's head, I shall 'whoop ass' on Elisa's behalf. Aaaaaaugh! I should have never let her get away last time! 

Alas, it is too late tonight, but tomorrow we meet at Nightstone at one half hour past dusk. 

Goliath


	55. Subject: Demona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Clawguy@hotmail.com  
> To: Owen.Burnette@xanacorp.com, Goliath@xanacorp.com, Brooklyn@xanacorp.com, Angela@xanacorp.com, Broadway@xanacorp.com, Angela@xanacorp.com, Maggie-Cat@hotmail.com, Clawguy@hotmail.com, Fearlessleader-Xanatos@xanacorp.com, Matt.Bluestone@nypd.com

Out of curiosity, what were you planning to do when you get ahold of Demona, big guy? Kill her?

Don't think that would work very well. Though -- I'm inclined to suggest that we find out what would happen if we quartered her and sank the pieces into the deepest parts of four different oceans.

Claw


	56. Subject: Re: Demona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Puck  
> To: Goliath@xanacorp.com, Brooklyn@xanacorp.com, Angela@xanacorp.com, Broadway@xanacorp.com, Angela@xanacorp.com, Maggie-Cat@hotmail.com, Clawguy@hotmail.com, Fearlessleader-Xanatos@xanacorp.com, Matt.Bluestone@nypd.com, Derek-Talon@hotmail.com

_> >Though -- I'm inclined to suggest that we find out what would happen if we quartered her and sank the _

_> >pieces into the deepest depths of four different oceans._

Welllllllll, since you asked!

Demona would be quite upset when the pieces finally found each other. The curse will ensure that this, eventually, happens. However, it might take more than your natural lifetimes, leaving it a problem for your descendants. I would caution you that this is not a method you should employ unless you are certain you wish to curse your ancestors with her wrath and inevitable revenge.

It would also be a most unpleasant experience for MacBeth.

If you would like help with enacting this plan, you need only ask nicely. The price would be _most_ reasonable. She is no friend of mine and it promises to be a very entertaining romp!

Puck


	57. Subject: Re: Demona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Derek-Talon@hotmail.com  
> To: Goliath@xanacorp.com, Brooklyn@xanacorp.com, Angela@xanacorp.com, Broadway@xanacorp.com, Angela@xanacorp.com, Maggie-Cat@hotmail.com, Clawguy@hotmail.com, Fearlessleader-Xanatos@xanacorp.com, Matt.Bluestone@nypd.com  
> 

**  
**  
So what if we used a wood chipper?  
  
Derek  
  


_> >Demona would be quite upset when the pieces finally found each other. The curse_

_> >_ _will ensure that this, eventually, happens. However, it might take more than your_

_> >natural lifetimes, leaving it a problem for your descendants. I would caution you _

_> >that this is not a method you should employ unless you are certain you wish to curse _

_> >your ancestors with her wrath and inevitable revenge._

 

_> >I_ _t would also be a most unpleasant experience for MacBeth._

 

_> >If you would like help with enacting this plan, you need only ask nicely. The price would _

_> >be very reasonable. She is no friend of mine._

 

_> >Puck_


	58. Subject: Re: Re: Demona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Fearlessleader-Xanatos@xanacorp.com  
> To: Goliath@xanacorp.com, Brooklyn@xanacorp.com, Angela@xanacorp.com, Broadway@xanacorp.com, Angela@xanacorp.com, Maggie-Cat@hotmail.com, Clawguy@hotmail.com, Derek-Talon@hotmail.com, Matt.Bluestone@nypd.com  
> Bcc: Owen.Burnette@xanacorp.com

******  
  
** Remind me, Derek, to stay on your good side from now on.   
  
Xanatos

  
>>So what if we used a wood chipper?  
  
>>Derek


	59. Subject: Re: Re: Re: Demona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Derek-Talon@hotmail.com  
> To: Fearlessleader-Xanatos@xanacorp.com, Owen.Burnette@xanacorp.com

Good side? As far as you're concerned, I don't have a good side. You're just lower on my priority list than a few other people right now.

Did I ever mention I have the most interesting pictures of you two and Fox doing the Wild Thing?

With so much affection,  
Derek

>>Remind me, Derek, to stay on your good side, from now on.


	60. Subject: Yay! We rescued her!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Brooklyn@xanacorp.com  
> To: Angela@xanacorp.com, Broadway@xanacorp.com, Lexington@xanacorp.com

Oh my gods you guys, did you see Goliath? I thought he was going to tear Sevarius into little pieces!

And Demona -- I can't believe she actually said, "Curses! Foiled again!"


	61. Subject: Re: Yay! We rescued her!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Angela@xanacorp.com  
> To: Brooklyn@xanacorp.com, Broadway@xanacorp.com, Lexington@xanacorp.com

_> >And Demona -- I can't believe she actually said, "Curses! Foiled again!"_

Oh, that wasn't the best part. The best part was when Goliath pulled Elisa out of that suspended-animation vat, and she was asleep still, and he kissed her, and she woke up. It was like something out of a fairy tale, I tell you!

Did you see the way she looked at him?

Angela

 

 


	62. Subject: Re: Re: Yay! We rescued her!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Lexington@xanacorp.com  
> To: Angela@xanacorp.com, Broadway@xanacorp.com, Brooklyn@xanacorp.com

Did you see the way she kissed him before he flew away with her? There was tongue involved, I swear!

So do you think they did it?

Lex


	63. Subject: In answer to your unspoken questions ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Stonefriend@hotmail.com  
> To: Brooklyn@xanacorp.com, Angela@xanacorp.com, Broadway@xanacorp.com, Maggie-Cat@hotmail.com, Clawguy@hotmail.com, Derek-Talon@hotmail.com, Matt.Bluestone@nypd.com, Beth.Maza@nau.edu

Yes. We did it. I know you've all been wondering, even if it's really none of your business. But we did it. The horizontal mambo. The two-headed beast. The Wild Thing. 

Happy now?

And thanks for the rescue.

Grinning,  
Elisa


	64. Subject: Oooooooooohhhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Puck  
> To: Fearlessleader-Xanatos@xanacorp.com

Hey Fearless Master,

Think they'd be willing to join us?

Puck

**Attachment 1:**

 

>   
>  Yes. We did it. I know you've all been wondering, even if it's really none of your business. But we did it. 
> 
> The horizontal mambo. The two-headed beast. The Wild Thing. 


	65. Subject: Not on your life!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Fox  
> To: Fearlessleader-Xanatos@xanacorp.com, Puck

I will have you know I am not sharing with Elisa,

With a great deal of sincerity,

Fox

  
_> >Hey David,_

_> >Think they'd be willing to join us?_

_> >Puck_


	66. Subject: Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Goliath@xanacorp.com  
> To: Stonefriend@hotmail.com

My beloved Elisa,

I look forward to a lifetime of nights like the last one. You are the light of my life, the sun in my starlit skies. Shall we meet again tomorrow?

With the greatest love,  
Goliath


	67. Subject: Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Stonefriend@hotmail.com  
> To: Goliath@xanacorp.com

 

_> >I look forward to a lifetime of nights like the last one. _

_> >You are the light of my life, the sun in my starlit skies. _

_> >Shall we meet again tomorrow? _

 

It's a date. And you're the best thing that's ever happened to me too.

Love you, big guy.

Elisa


End file.
